


together within every universe

by yououui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: nothing will keep Kurogane and Fai apart (a collection of NSFW prompts)
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since tumblr made nsfw content banned (except not really but kind of) i decided to use ao3 to post any deliciously smutty fics i wrote from prompts there! enjoy!
> 
> "nsfw Kurofai: long distance relationship over the holidays = nudes. Bonus: facetime/skype sex."

Fai doesn’t send nudes.

He’s seen too many cases of good people being ruined because of their nudes being leaked, and while he believes it shouldn’t matter if someone takes naked pictures of themselves, it doesn’t change the fact that society cares. It’s a huge risk, and one he isn’t willing to take.

Or… He wasn’t willing to take it. But circumstances change, he can’t help that.

In this particular circumstance, Kurogane was on the other side of the world visiting family for the holidays. He had invited Fai to come, but Fai had work and a thesis to edit and papers to grade as the graduate assistant he was. So, they had said goodbye at the airport and texted nonstop from the moment Kurogane landed in Japan, pausing only for sleep.

Fai held his cheek in his hand to keep his head propped up as he stared blankly at his computer screen, unable to comprehend the words in front of him. He was just pondering if he would get caught if he gave every student a random grade when his phone lit up. He didn’t even bother lifting it; he barely moved a muscle as he tapped at it with his finger, smiling lightly to himself when he saw it was a message from Kurogane. He opened the message.

Fai’s elbow slipped off the edge of his table and sent him crashing to the floor. He fumbled his way back up, his hands knocking into random things as he searched blindly for his phone. He sat up on his knees when he found it, just his eyes peering over the edge of the table like he was hiding from an attack, and lifted his phone up.

There was… _That_ was…

_Miss you_

And a picture of Kurogane’s dick. In his hand. Hard. Big. Wet at the tip.

Fai’s mouth went dry.

He scrambled back into his chair and stared down at the photo. He swallowed, bit his lip, lifted his phone to his face to look at the beautiful picture a bit closer. He was already starting to get hard just from looking, a side effect of being away from Kurogane for so long, he figured. 

But he was confused. Why would Kurogane send him this?

Unless… He was… Right now…

Fai swallowed, put his phone down, turned to his laptop and silently clicked out of the paper he was supposed to be reading. He opened his video chat, getting a quick shot of himself biting at his nails on his other hand, then a moment later, there was Kurogane’s face. It was half in darkness, lit warmly on one side, probably by a lamp or something, but Fai could make him out clearly. Fai pulled his laptop closer to see better, until it was dangerously close to the edge of the table.

“Hey,” Kurogane said with a little half-smile.

“H-Hi,” Fai choked. He cleared his throat, then tried again. “Hey.”

Kurogane didn’t necessarily look like he was doing anything sinful, but Fai knew Kurogane very well, and even in the dim light, Fai could make out the slight flush across Kurogane’s cheeks and his heavy eyes.

“What’s up?” Kurogane asked, and his voice was a little… rough.

Fai swallowed and lowered the hand he was biting, down, down, until it rested on his sweatpants, over his crotch. He noticed Kurogane’s eyes follow the path of his hand, but the angle of the webcam kept him from seeing what Fai was doing with it. “What are you doing?” Fai asked. He was blinking a lot, and biting his lip, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous!

Kurogane chuckled, and even from the other side of the world, that noise managed to shoot right down Fai’s spine and settle in his gut. “What do you think?” Kurogane asked, voice purposefully low now.

Fai’s mind blanked out. “Show me?” He asked in an involuntarily timid voice.

His tiny voice didn’t seem to matter much, because Kurogane obliged. He tapped his phone screen, and the first thing Fai saw was a shelved wall, then the shot panned down, and there it was, exactly like the picture. Only so, _so_ much better, because Fai was now able to watch hungrily as Kurogane slowly stroked himself, thumbing over the tip to spread pre-cum.

Fai forced himself to take a slow breath, but it shook a little. “What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“You,” Kurogane answered simply. He stroked down, and Fai didn’t miss the tiny, quiet grunt he gave.

Fai shoved his hand into his pants. “What about me?” He was feeling suddenly brave, seeing Kurogane touch himself and knowing _he_ was what was on Kurogane's mind. His heart was racing, and he felt more exposed now than ever for some reason, but he also felt powerful, despite not being able to even touch Kurogane with his own hands. “I want you to tell me.”

“Mm, your mouth,” Kurogane said with another small grunt, his voice getting slurred around the edges as he stroked faster. 

Fai had a split second to decide what to do and say next, how far to go. His heart hammering, he reached up with the hand not in his underwear and pulled slightly at the corner of his lips, pushing his bottom lip down and opening his mouth a bit. God, he hoped he didn’t look dumb.

“You want me to blow you?” He asked, voice dark. He just had to pretend that Kurogane was in front of him. For some reason, doing this over a computer was so much more difficult than doing it in person, so if he just pretended the screen wasn’t there, it could be like any other fun night. He repeated that to himself, but his chest was still tight with nerves.

Kurogane groaned and twisted his hand at the base. “Yeah, open your mouth,” He said, commanded, and Fai was powerless to deny. He opened his mouth wide, stuck his tongue out just enough to press it against his bottom lip the way Kurogane liked, even moaned a little while doing it. He felt like a porn star, but Kurogane seemed to enjoy it, since he moaned, “Just like that…”

There was a soft thump, probably from him letting his head fall back onto the pillows. Fai fumbled with his pants off-screen, pushing them down enough to free his cock so he could stroke it easily. He shut his mouth just to swallow the spit gathering, but took the opportunity to give a happy little hum.

“Mm, Kuro-sama, I love how you taste,” He said breathily as he opened his mouth again.

Kurogane whispered out a curse, twisted his fist over the head, spread more pre-cum down the shaft and _god_ he was beautiful. Fai felt his mouth watering watching Kurogane get off, at the sight of his cock slick and hard and somehow looking even bigger than usual. Fai whimpered, wanting to taste it for real. Only being able to look felt like torture.

“Kuro-sama, don’t stop,” Fai whispered as he stroked himself faster, his voice getting tighter. “Want you to fuck my face like that—”

And Kurogane came, so suddenly it seemed to catch him by surprise from the way he cursed sharply. The camera shook a little as he worked his way through it, throwing out more curses and Fai’s name. Fai watched with big eyes, mesmerized and more turned on than ever. Kurogane’s hand was still wrapped around his dick, covered with cum and stroking through the mess slowly, and Fai could hear him panting behind the camera shakily.

So. Face fucking. He definitely wouldn’t be forgetting _that_. For now though, he desperately needed to come, too.

“Fuck,” Fai breathed as Kurogane took a moment to put himself on display, moving the camera closer to his dick, panning up to show the cum staining his chest.

Then, the camera flipped, and Fai was treated to Kurogane’s face, flushed and blissed and absolutely gorgeous. “Show me, too,” Kurogane said lowly.

Fai moved to change the angle of his laptop, so his camera was pointed down, but Kurogane stopped him.

“No, I wanna see it all,” Kurogane said, whispered in a way that almost sounded like a quiet growl. “I wanna see all of you.”

Fai swallowed. He was first going to say that it’s embarrassing, but then again, if he had his way, he’d also like to be able to see Kurogane fully right now. That, and Kurogane’s words had Fai’s cock twitching in his hand. Fai pushed the laptop back a bit, then pushed his chair back until almost his entire body was in frame.

“Yeah…” Kurogane breathed as Fai started stroking himself again. Fai groaned and let his head fall back against the chair, eyes half open so he could still see Kurogane’s face in the monitor. “What are _you_ thinking about?” Kurogane asked this time.

“You,” Fai moaned. “And how I wish— _mm!_ —w-wish you were here…”

“Me too,” Kurogane said. “I wanna be the one touching you… to make you come.”

Fai gave a short, sharp cry and immediately slapped his other hand over his mouth. His whole body felt on fire, one small step from overwhelming, and he didn’t want it to stop. But he was close, so close, and he didn’t want to wait any more.

“Don’t,” Kurogane told him. “I wanna hear you.”

Fai moved his hand away from his mouth, moaning and panting as he worked his other hand over his dick, squirming in his seat. “Ah! Mm… Kuro-sama… I’m— _ahh…_ I’m gon- _ngh_!”

“Come for me,” Kurogane said huskily. “Let me see you.”

Fai obeyed, arching his back and displaying himself for Kurogane as he came with a high moan. He tried to keep his eyes open so he could see Kurogane’s face, but he couldn’t help it when they pinched shut and his head tilted back even farther. He slumped back in his chair, panting and limp and dazed. It was the best orgasm he’d had since Kurogane left, and it left him missing Kurogane even more.

He opened his eyes and he and Kurogane took a moment to look at each other through their screens. Then, Fai gave a lazy smile. “I didn’t know Kuro-sama was into these sorts of things,” He said.

“I didn’t think I was either,” Kurogane said with a smile of his own. “Till I tried getting off this morning and realized it wasn’t as satisfying without you here.”

Fai swallowed, his face heating up even more now than before. He pulled his chair in closer again to hide most of himself and pouted at the screen. “Kuro-pon, you can’t say such mushy things when we’re—when we just—”

Kurogane chuckled and nodded. “Fine, fine.”

There was a knock from Kurogane’s side and his eyes went big. “Are you awake, sweetheart?” A woman said with a soft voice.

“Uh, y-yeah!” Kurogane stammered. “I’ll be down in a minute!”

Fai grinned and leaned closer to the screen. “Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Kurogane said, shaking his head. “Good thing it wasn’t dad. He walks in without bothering to knock.”

Fai laughed. “I want to meet them. I’ll make sure I can come next year. Also, I wanna have some fun like this in your childhood bedroom.”

Kurogane gave Fai a dry look. “You’re weird, you know that?”

“Hmm,” Fai hummed while tilting his head. “But you aren’t saying no… So you must be as weird as I am.”

Kurogane snorted and shook his head. “Guess so,” He said with a little smile. “I should go. Dad will come barging in if I don’t get to breakfast soon.”

Fai laughed and nodded. “Okay, I need to finish grading papers anyway. Send me a picture of the breakfast your mom made!”

“Will do,” Kurogane said. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Kuro-sama,” Fai said with a smile. Kurogane nodded, gave a smile back, and then hung up.

Fai sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked down at himself, grimacing. He’d need to shower before he continued his work, he felt too gross to grade. But first…

On the other side of the world, Kurogane choked on his food and shoved his phone under the table before his parents could catch a glimpse of the message he had just opened.

A photo of Fai, shirt hiked up and held between his teeth, cock in hand, covered in cum.

_For next time you wanna have fun when I’m not there ♡_


	2. saturday evenings and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really liked your fic, saturday afternoons and ruined bushes, why not write what their first time is like? I can only imagine that Fai over thinks things into hilarity and Kurogane just tries to plow on through (no pun intended lol). Goofy fluffy nsfw first time sex."  
> &  
> "Kurogane/Fai - First time they kiss turns into rough sex?"
> 
> As I was writing for the first prompt, the second prompt kind of got combined with it. It isn't their first kiss but their first time gets a little rough, I hope that's okay second prompt sender!

Fai stared at himself intensely in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes and nodded in determination. He could do this. He could do this!

He hung his head with a defeated sigh. 

He and Kurogane had been dating for two months now without any cause for worry, which was quite an achievement considering Fai almost died from nerves (literally) the day they confessed to each other. He thought they made a good couple, two completely opposite halves of a strange but comfortable whole. Even now, after getting used to being Kurogane’s boyfriend, Fai’s stomach lurched when he saw the man like he was a schoolgirl eyeing her crush. He was happy by Kurogane’s side.

And he was even happier when he got to kiss Kurogane, because kissing Kurogane felt like the most Right thing in the entire world. Fai was sure that he could kiss Kurogane for the rest of eternity and be content. Except…

Except now Fai was having a harder and harder time holding himself back from ripping Kurogane’s clothes off and having his way with him.

Fai sighed again, louder and more dramatically this time, his voice echoing in the curved porcelain of his sink. If Fai had any indication that Kurogane also wanted to rip his clothes off, he wouldn’t have waited so long! But Kurogane didn’t seem to have any desire, none that Fai was aware of, anyway, and he didn’t want to be the one to ruin their relationship by rushing into sex when Kurogane wanted to take it slow.

But it had been two months now. Two months of dates, kissing, sleeping in the same bed, kissing, sharing one drink, kissing, and more kissing. And as much as Fai loved kissing, he wanted to enjoy it while doing something… else.

So he resolved himself. Tonight would be the night. He would take things slow, so he could pull back if Kurogane wasn’t interested, but he would at least initiate things. Maybe Kurogane had the same concerns Fai did, so he had to make it clear exactly what he wanted. And he wanted many things.

A knock at the door made Fai jump, his foot slipping on the rug and sending him crashing to the ground tragically. 

“Your front door was unlocked again, I thought I told you to…”

Kurogane trailed off when he caught sight of Fai, rubbing his tailbone on the floor of his bathroom, surrounded by the toiletries he sent falling around him with the hand he tried to catch himself with. Kurogane blinked.

“You okay?” He asked dryly.

Fai whined and let himself fall back so he was lying down. “Just fine, obviously,” Fai said as he threw his arm over his face. “I like having relaxing evenings on my bathroom floor.”

A hand enclosed around his, moving his arm from his face and then pulling him up to a standing position. Fai blinked and looked up at Kurogane, the two of them standing chest to chest. Being so close used to send Fai into a panicked frenzy, but now he was used to it.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Kurogane said with an amused smile.

Fai forgot his embarrassment and aching behind. Kurogane’s smile had an odd way of making Fai feel better, no matter the situation. Fai took one step forward and wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s middle, hugging him close while he rested his head on Kurogane’s chest. Kurogane automatically lifted his arms to hug Fai back, his large hands rubbing Fai’s back soothingly.

“Hey,” Kurogane said quietly.

“Hey,” Fai answered. He pulled back just enough to look up at Kurogane again. “I missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday,” Kurogane said with a raised brow.

“Too long!” Fai cried like a soap opera star, throwing himself into Kurogane’s chest again, holding him as tight as he could. “I thought I would die without you Kuro-sama, like my heart with break into two! I counted the minutes—no, the seconds until you returned! It felt like—”

A soft touch to his chin lifted his face, and Fai was interrupted with a kiss. Immediately, it was like any worries or stresses weighing on Fai’s mind disappeared, leaving behind a euphoria that only Kurogane could create. Fai wondered briefly if Kurogane got the same feeling when they kissed, too.

After too short a time, Kurogane pulled back to look down at Fai with an amused smirk. “That make up for it?” He asked lowly.

Fai grinned, tilted his chin up expectantly for the next kiss he knew would come. “It’s a start,” He said before Kurogane indulged him and met his lips again.

They moved to the living room after a while of kissing in the bathroom, where the kissing just continued on the couch. They took a bit of a break to turn on a movie and get a couple of drinks, really make it seem like they were on a real date, but the kissing began about ten minutes into the movie. Fai wasn’t even sure how he ended up perched in Kurogane’s lap during the makeout session, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Hmm,” Fai hummed as they pulled apart for air. “It almost seems like Kuro-sama missed me even more than I missed him.”

“Shut up,” Kurogane said, burying his face into Fai’s neck to kiss at the skin there. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

Fai laughed. “I never denied that,” He said, his hands ghosting over Kurogane’s neck, down his chest, between their bodies. Fai’s heart suddenly leapt to a speed that almost seemed dangerous. His hands were inching closer and closer to Kurogane’s belt, but Kurogane was doing nothing to stop him.

Smiling, confidence renewed, Fai kissed Kurogane’s ear and whispered, “Did you really miss me?”

Kurogane pulled back from Fai’s neck and kissed him again before Fai could even get a good look at him, but Fai could feel that Kurogane was smiling. With the push he needed, Fai grinned into the kiss as well and let his hands fall the rest of the way, down to the edge of Kurogane’s shirt which he pushed up and out of the way, fingers closing around a sleek black belt, he pulled, and—

Fai blinked and pulled back from the kiss. He and Kurogane both looked down at his hand currently resting over Kurogane’s belt buckle, then looked up at each other at the same time. Kurogane’s expression was blank, but Fai knew him well enough to recognize the bemused spark in his eyes. Fai smiled sheepishly and looked down, mostly to hide his face, and pulled again. And again, harder each time.

“Doing okay down there?” Kurogane asked, not even hiding how funny he seemed to find this.

Fai, face burning from embarrassment, gave one last tug that had more strength behind it than he knew he had. Kurogane lurched forward, which caused Fai to tumble back onto the couch. The back of Fai’s head collided with the arm of the couch and he felt Kurogane over him, his entire weight just barely prevented from falling on top of Fai by a hand landing right next to Fai’s head. When Fai opened his eyes, he was nose to nose with Kurogane, his fingers still hooked over Kurogane’s belt.

The two of them looked at each other, and Kurogane said lowly, “You know if you wanted to get my pants off, you could have just asked.”

Fai’s face flared red, which Kurogane saw as something funny based on the way he smiled. And damn that beautiful smile, it just made things harder for Fai. “I-I was just… I mean I didn’t want to… I thought it’d be…” Fai fumbled blindly for an answer that wouldn’t sound completely stupid, but he was coming up short.

Taking pity on him, Kurogane shook his head. “It’s fine,” He murmured, and Fai’s heart raced back to that dangerous speed when he felt Kurogane’s large, warm hand close around the one Fai still had over Kurogane’s belt. 

Fai’s hand fell away as Kurogane easily undid his belt, the sound of it slipping through the loops of his jeans seeming somehow louder than the movie in the background. Kurogane dropped the belt to the floor and looked down at Fai, a brow raised.

“What next?” Kurogane asked.

Oh. Fai wasn’t expecting that question. “Uh…” Fai’s brain felt like a clock with gears that didn’t quite fit, trying desperately to run but getting stuck again and again. “I, uh… Y-You can… I mean if you want to...”

Fai trailed off, unsure. Why was he nervous like this? It wasn’t like he had never had sex before, it wasn’t like he didn’t trust or feel comfortable around Kurogane. So why was his usual confidence evaporating like this?

“No,” Kurogane said, shaking his head, and the intense, sharp look he gave Fai made Fai’s brain shut down completely. “Tell me what you want to do, whatever you want. I’ll do it. ...Unless I don’t want to do it, but... then we’ll figure out something else.” 

Fai was overwhelmed with possibilities, endless possibilities that made something warm settle in the pit of his stomach. He could tell Kurogane exactly what he wanted, let him know exactly how he imagined this evening would go. His brain was still funny though, so all he could say, with an embarrassingly small voice, was, “I-I want you to take off your shirt.”

Kurogane raised his brow, obviously surprised at Fai’s answer, but then shrugged and sat up so he could lift his shirt over his head. And as the piece of clothing dropped from his hand and to the floor, Fai felt as though he had just stepped through the gates of heaven.

Kurogane was gorgeous. Well, Fai already knew that, but Kurogane shirtless, that was something else entirely, something otherworldly, godly, hot as hell. Fai knew Kurogane was strong, big, and muscular; Fai had thankfully seen Kurogane shirtless before. But each time he was blessed with the sight, it made Fai feel as though Kurogane could snap him in half like a twig and for some reason that turned him on even more.

Fai didn’t realize that he had sat up and was reaching out to touch Kurogane’s abs until the tips of his fingers touched beautiful bronzed skin. Fai blinked and pulled his hand back from Kurogane’s warm skin and looked up. Kurogane was watching him, silent, but nodded in silent permission.

Fai swallowed and lowered his gaze again. He reached out and slowly ran his fingers down Kurogane’s abdomen. Kurogane’s muscles danced under his skin as he sucked in a breath, and Fai looked up again, fearful that he did something wrong.

“You’re hands are always so damn cold,” Kurogane murmured.

Fai couldn’t help it when he smiled and reached his hands up to lay flat across Kurogane’s chest. “That’s why I have Kuro-sama nearby to keep me warm,” He said. Then, remembering the position they were in the power he held, he slowly slid his palms down Kurogane’s chest, over dusky nipples (not at all missing the sharp intake of breath from Kurogane) and back down to Kurogane’s abs.

“I told you, you can do whatever you want,” Kurogane said quietly.

Fai swallowed and nodded. There were many things he wanted, so many that he couldn’t get his thoughts in order. “What about you?” He asked, looking up at Kurogane. If Kurogane made the next move, it would give a little rest to Fai’s running mind. “You can do what you want, too.”

Kurogane nodded, then said, “I want you to take off your shirt, too. So I’m not alone here.”

He offered Fai a smile, probably out of pity for Fai, but all it did was make Fai’s heart pound so hard against his ribs he was sure one of them was going to crack. Kurogane had the most beautiful smile, so beautiful it was almost deadly.

After a moment, Fai caught himself and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere out of the way. He shook his hair out of his face and looked at Kurogane, witnessed Kurogane’s lips parting as he looked Fai up and down.

Fai felt awkward and nervous. It wasn’t that he was self-conscious, per se—he knew he was attractive, and while not as strongly built as Kurogane, he was made of lean muscle under his smooth skin. But for some reason, being looked at by Kurogane made Fai feel like a teenager again, being seen in this situation for the first time in his life.

Fai blinked when that thought ran through his head. “Uh…” He smiled sheepishly. “This feels kind of… weird, right? We’re acting like schoolboys… or something…”

Kurogane gave another half-smile and shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, a little. But I didn’t mind. You were being cute.”

It felt like Fai’s head had just been dunked into a vat of lava. He knew his cheeks were bright red, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to physically keep himself from squealing. Or vomiting. He wasn't sure which, but he didn't want to risk either.

Kurogane blinked, suddenly looking nervous. “W-What?” He leaned a hair back, like he was afraid Fai was about to throw up on him.

“K-Kuro-sama, you called me c-c-cute,” Fai choked out. “I just—I’m so surprised, I never thought I’d ever hear Kuro-sama even say the word cute, much less say it to me.”

The tips of Kurogane’s ears went red. “S-Shut up, idiot. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Fai was grinning when he finally moved his hand from his mouth. “It is a big deal.”

“Shut up,” Kurogane repeated. He looked Fai up and down, then said in a much lower voice, “Come here.”

Fai blinked, and his smile morphed into something more subdued as he crawled forward, taking his spot back in Kurogane’s lap, his legs straddling Kurogane’s hips. His arms snaked around Kurogane’s neck, and Kurogane’s hands landed just as easily on Fai’s waist. They were nose to nose, taking a moment to look at each other.

“Do you feel nervous?” Kurogane asked quietly into the small space between them.

“A little anxious,” Fai admitted, shifting in Kurogane’s lap. “I’m not sure why. I guess that’s just my… natural state, when I’m around you.”

“It’s okay,” Kurogane said, tilting his chin up just right, so their lips were a bit closer together. “I’m a little anxious, too.”

“Kuro-sama,” Fai whispered, smiling, not moving to meet Kurogane’s lips just yet. “You have no reason to be anxious.”

“Same goes for you,” Kurogane said quickly before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Fai’s in a kiss so forceful, Fai swayed backwards.

Fai let out an involuntary moan into Kurogane’s mouth, and then sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Kurogane’s hands tighten on him. Fai kissed Kurogane back like his life depended on it, moaning some more as their tongues slid heavily together just to feel those large hands grab him tighter, even pull his hips forward a bit. Fai pulled on Kurogane’s hair, needing something to ground himself, and the low groan Kurogane responded with seemed to echo in Fai’s very bones before settling in the pit of his stomach.

Kurogane’s hands started roaming over Fai’s body, warm and rough. Their lips pulled apart with a satisfying smack accompanied by a deep, panting breath from both of them. It was only in that moment that Fai noticed the tiny way his hips were moving, barely grinding against Kurogane’s and leaving him with a craving for more.

“Tell me what you want,” Kurogane said once again, this time with low, gravelly voice, his breath hot against Fai’s lips, his hands running over Fai’s body like he was trying to memorize it. His thumbs pressed over Fai’s nipples, and Fai’s mouth fell open.

“I-I want— _oh,_ ” Fai’s voice was breathy and trembling, rendered almost useless from the way Kurogane had begun playing with his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers.

Kurogane leaned in to kiss and suck at Fai’s neck, pale and bared as his head fell back. “Yeah?” Kurogane asked against the skin there, sounding almost smug at the state he was putting Fai into.

Well, if this was a competition, Fai wasn’t about to lose.

Swallowing down what was rising inside of him, Fai lowered his chin so he could look at Kurogane, who pulled back from Fai’s neck to look back. Kurogane lifted a brow, and Fai took a moment to look over Kurogane’s handsome face and the tips of his ears that were still tinged pink. Fai returned his gaze back to Kurogane’s, steady and sure, his heart now racing not from anxiety but from excitement.

“I want you to fuck me,” Fai said, voice quiet and intimate.

To anyone else, it would probably seem as though Kurogane was completely unaffected by Fai’s request. Fai, however, knew Kurogane well, and easily caught the way Kurogane’s jaw set and his eyes narrowed a fraction. Then, the nail in the coffin, Fai saw Kurogane’s throat bob as he swallowed.

Fai smirked. Well, he hoped it was a smirk, though he knew realistically it could be coming across as a lot less seductive then he intended. Either way, he felt good.

Fai moved in closer, pressed their hips together and brushed his lips against Kurogane’s. His hands were still shaking a bit, but buried in Kurogane’s thick hair, it was difficult to tell. “Well?” Fai breathed against Kurogane’s lips.

Kurogane didn’t answer. He kissed Fai again and wrapped his arms tightly around Fai’s waist, then stood without warning. Fai yelped into Kurogane’s mouth, his long legs wrapping around Kurogane, his stomach dropping in the most exciting way possible as Kurogane carried him towards the bedroom, one hand slipping down until it was cupping Fai’s ass. Fai smiled against Kurogane’s lips, and Kurogane smiled back.

Once they had made it to Fai’s small bedroom, dark except for the light spilling in from the living room, Kurogane turned so he could sit on the bed with Fai in his lap once again. Fai pressed forward a bit, until Kurogane took the hint and lied down on his back with Fai sprawled on top of him.

Fai began to push himself up onto his hands to look down at Kurogane, though he was hindered when Kurogane continued to kiss him. Not that Fai minded much, he felt like he was unable to stop kissing Kurogane as well. Finally though, with one last laughing kiss, Fai pushed himself up and hovered over Kurogane, his hair falling around his face in messy waves. In the moment of the two of them simply looking at each other, Kurogane brought a hand up to brush through Fai’s hair.

“You don’t seem nervous anymore,” Kurogane commented quietly, his hands slowly running up and down Fai’s sides.

Fai smiled down at Kurogane. “You too.”

Kurogane sniffed a bit, then shrugged one shoulder. “Guess I just got to the point where nothing could make me wait anymore.”

Fai grinned wider and nodded. “Me too.”

Kurogane cleared his throat. “You—I-I mean,” He coughed a little and his gaze skittered around the room. “I—you know, to you, I—”

Kurogane cut himself off by clearing his throat again as Fai eyed him wearily. “Kuro-sama?” Fai asked with a tilt of his head. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Kurogane said before finally bringing his gaze back to meet Fai’s, and even in the low light Fai could see the dusty pink blush that spanned across Kurogane’s cheeks now. Fai was about to comment on it; he had to point out how cute Kurogane looked while blushing, or else he might burst.

“I love you,” Kurogane said quickly, before Fai could speak.

Fai was left lying on top of Kurogane, his mouth still open and his eyes wide and his own face going deep red. It felt like his heart had come to a screeching halt in his chest, only to sputter back to double speed. Kurogane’s mouth pressed into a straight line, the blush across his cheeks grew deeper, but he kept his eyes on Fai through the awkward silence.

“Y-You don’t…” Kurogane started when Fai went a few long moments without speaking.

That got Fai’s brain working again. Unable to speak at the present moment, Fai instead kissed Kurogane, both of his hands cradling Kurogane’s face like it was something precious. Kurogane’s hand curled around Fai’s hip, but other than that he stayed still, possibly out of nervousness, Fai figured.

Fai pulled back to look at Kurogane again, still cradling his cheeks. “I love you too, Kuro-sama,” He said breathlessly, as quickly as he could so Kurogane wouldn’t have to go a moment longer worrying about it.

Kurogane released a sigh of obvious relief, looking up at Fai with an expression that Fai could only describe as exasperation. There was a smile playing on his lips though, small and subtle but there, along with the blush that had yet to fade. Fai couldn’t help himself from kissing Kurogane again, so he kissed his lips, his jaw, down to his neck and further down to his chest. 

Fai continued down Kurogane’s body, pausing to kiss and lick at Kurogane’s skin, taking longer on those spots that had Kurogane sucking in sharper breaths. And when Fai reached the band of Kurogane’s jeans, he stopped, put slim fingers over the button and zipper.

“Fai,” Kurogane said with a low voice, one hand on the back of Fai’s neck.

Fai looked up the long line of Kurogane’s body and smiled. “I love seeing you in a pair of nice fitting jeans,” He started as he unbuttoned Kurogane’s pants. “But at a time like this, I think your sweats would make it a lot easier.”

His sentence was finished with the rasp of the zipper. Kurogane watched with rapt attention as Fai began pulling his jeans down, lifting his hips a bit to help. Once the jeans were low enough to give Fai enough room to do as he pleased, he turned his attention to the boxers Kurogane wore. He could tell Kurogane was hard without taking them off, but he had to see it for himself.

He curled his fingers around the elastic, his heart beating in his ears like a dramatic sound effect in a suspense movie. He told himself to stop being an idiot and pulled the boxers down, and his mind went blank.

Well. Kurogane was beautiful… Everywhere. Beautiful and blessed and Fai had to catch himself before he started drooling. He swallowed at the sight of Kurogane, bared to him. Then, almost tentatively, he took hold of Kurogane’s cock with one hand. He took a moment to simply admire it, the subtle curve, the way it seemed to fit almost perfectly in Fai’s hand, verging on the side of too big which made Fai’s excitement jump in a way he didn’t know it could. At the tip, a bead of pre-cum was pooling, and suddenly Fai had to taste.

Fai leaned in close and licked up Kurogane’s cock, base to tip, then took the head into his mouth. Above him, Kurogane grunted, and the hand at the back of his neck grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling so hard his head lifted up a bit.

Kurogane immediately released Fai’s hair. “Sorry,” He murmured in a rough voice.

Fai pulled off of Kurogane and smiled. He grabbed Kurogane’s hand and returned it to his head. “It’s okay,” He said quietly. “I don’t mind. I... kind of like it.”

Kurogane was looking down at Fai with something like awe, like he had just witnessed Fai performing a miracle. He nodded, and brushed his fingers through Fai’s hair. Satisfied, Fai returned his attention to what mattered to him most in that moment.

As Fai took Kurogane into his mouth, Kurogane pushed Fai’s hair back, out of his face. Fai took Kurogane as far as he could, then slowly began bobbing his head, stroking what he couldn’t take in his mouth with his hands. Fai sighed through his nose, feeling drunk on Kurogane, the taste of him, the heat against his tongue. He licked up Kurogane’s cock again, pausing for a moment to suck at the tip, teasing with the tip of his tongue.

Kurogane, much to Fai’s delight, seemed unable to hold himself up to continue watching. The hand that had been pushing his hair out of his face instead moved to grasp at it, and Fai looked up Kurogane’s body to see that Kurogane’s head was tilted back, his eyes shut tight. Taking that as encouragement, Fai swallowed Kurogane again, managing to take Kurogane even deeper, sucking as he went.

“Fuck,” Kurogane groaned, the hand at Fai’s hair pulling lightly. “Fuck, fucking _fuck_ —Fai!”

Fai laughed as he pulled Kurogane’s cock out of his mouth. Kurogane’s chest was heaving and his muscles were tight as he slowly lifted his head again to look down at Fai. Fai smiled and slowly licked his lips, shiny with spit and pre-cum, and Kurogane swallowed.

“As much as I’d love to continue,” Fai said, his voice a bit raspier than before. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

It took Kurogane a moment to do anything, eyes heavy and hazed from Fai’s ministrations. Once Fai’s words processed though, he moved so quickly, Fai lost track of what was happening, just felt a firm grip and pulling on his arms, and he was left blinking when he found himself on his back under Kurogane, unsure of how he got there. 

Fai looked up at Kurogane for a moment, then reached away from Kurogane, towards the bedside table. Kurogane blinked and moved out of the way, watching Fai with a raised brow as Fai hit the switch on the lamp. Fai returned to his space under Kurogane and smiled sheepishly.

“It was too dark,” Fai said. Now, he was able to see Kurogane clearly, the dark look in his warm eyes, the flush of his skin.

Kurogane smiled in a way Fai had never seen before, softer than Fai ever thought was possible from Kurogane, his eyes gentle with it, full of love and something else Fai couldn’t name. All he knew was that it was making his lungs feel tight from how overwhelmingly beautiful it was. He was already addicted to that smile.

“Yeah,” Kurogane said, voice as soft as his expression, and then he was stroking Fai’s cheek with his knuckles, so soft Fai could barely feel it. “This is better.”

Fai opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Too many thoughts were running through his mind at once, all bursting to get out. He actually felt like he was going to explode from the pressure in his chest, and he briefly worried of what would come out if he actually managed to get any words out, so instead, he grasped the back of Kurogane’s neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss.

Fai sighed as they pulled apart and blinked his eyes open to look at Kurogane. “How do you want me, Kuro-pon?” He asked, smiling.

Kurogane’s hand ran down Fai’s neck, to his chest and then to his waist. “Every way I can,” Kurogane said deeply. He cleared his throat. “But what do you… I mean what would be better? Or easier, or…”

Kurogane trailed off, and Fai grinned. Kurogane was so nervous it was almost reminding Fai of himself, and it was absolutely adorable. He hoped he was this endearing when he made a fool out of himself in Kurogane’s presence.

“Kuro-sama, take my pants off, first,” Fai said teasingly.

“Oh,” Kurogane said as he hastily moved to get Fai naked. “Right.”

Fai kicked his pants off when Kurogane got them low enough and waited as Kurogane also took off his pants, which had sat unbuttoned and half off since Fai’s blowjob. Fai took care of his underwear himself, shimmying out of them and throwing them to the floor with a catty smile.

“Much better,” Fai said.

“Yeah…” Kurogane agreed slowly, his eyes suspiciously downturned.

Fai put a hand on Kurogane’s shoulder to get his attention. “Maybe the easiest would be…” Fai said quietly, then pushed Kurogane’s shoulder so Kurogane would sit up a bit as Fai rolled over. Fai’s heart was hammering in his chest as he got onto his hands and knees, feeling both excited and terrified to be exposing himself in such a way. “How’s this?”

“Gr-Good,” Kurogane stammered, his voice sounding dry. 

Fai nodded and looked over his shoulder at Kurogane. “I wanted to be able to see you clearly but…” He lowered his shoulders, so his chest was on the bed, his head turned and his cheek against the pillow. “I suppose this will do.”

Fai’s eyes followed Kurogane’s throat as it bobbed with a swallow. Fai gestured with one hand to his bedside table, and Kurogane wasted no time in opening the drawer. He fumbled with the contents in the messy drawer before pulling out Fai’s bottle of lube.

“You don’t have any condoms,” Kurogane said as he rummaged in the drawer a moment longer before returning to his spot behind Fai. “I don’t have any, either.”

“Oh,” Fai said. He had been waiting for weeks, and still he managed to be woefully unprepared. “Well… I-I’m okay without one. I-I mean, if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m okay with it,” Kurogane said with the accompaniment of the bottle cap clicking open.

“Okay,” Fai said with a nod against the pillow.

“Okay,” Kurogane repeated, then there was a warm, slick finger at Fai’s entrance, so sudden it made Fai make a pathetic noise and shut his eyes tight.

“O-Okay,” Fai said, forcing himself to focus on the single word instead of the finger circling him.

Kurogane’s finger pushed in, and Fai sucked in a sharp breath. “Okay,” Kurogane breathed as he pushed his finger in deeper.

Fai’s mouth fell open as Kurogane fingered him slowly, so little yet so much all at once, leaving Fai craving more and breathless at the same time. Fai moaned quietly and bit into his bottom lip when Kurogane crooked his finger before pulling it out and pressing into Fai again with two fingers.

“You…” Kurogane started as he slowly stretched Fai open with two fingers. Fai barely heard him over his own ragged breath, hands gripping the sheet and his face turned into the pillow. “You’re beautiful.”

Fai blinked his eyes open and turned his head to look at Kurogane over his shoulder. “D-Don’t say that when you’re staring at my ass, Kuro-sama,” Fai said breathily, half-smiling.

“Why not?” Kurogane asked, challenged. His free hand cupped one of Fai’s cheeks, squeezing into the flesh of it, spreading Fai slightly to get a better view of his fingers slipping into tight heat. “Your ass is beautiful, too.”

“Stop it, Kuro-sam— _ah_ …” Fai’s eyes fluttered shut as Kurogane bent his fingers, pressing into Fai’s prostate. He did it again, and again and again, until Fai was left trembling, face hidden in the pillow again to attempt to stifle his small moans.

“More…” Fai moaned into the pillow before he could stop himself, but if he was being honest, he was feeling too good to be self conscious. He didn’t understand how Kurogane could undo him so quickly, how Kurogane seemed almost naturally attuned to Fai’s body, but he wasn’t going to fight it. Fai didn’t care if he had to beg and scream for Kurogane to give him more, he’d do it if Kurogane kept making him feel this good or even better.

“Hmm?” Kurogane hummed as he pulled his fingers out.

Fai turned his head just enough to make his voice come out a bit clearer. “Don’t be mean, Kuro-sama,” He said, though his voice was trembling pitifully.

“I’m not,” Kurogane told him. “I couldn’t hear you with the pillow in your mouth.”

Fai turned his head more, so his cheek was once again pressed against the pillow, and looked up at Kurogane. “I said, m— _ohh_ —!”

At that moment, Kurogane pushed three fingers into Fai, which in turn pushed out all the breath in Fai’s lungs and any thoughts left in his head. He gave a long, needy moan as Kurogane pushed all three fingers up to the knuckle, his body squirming, trying both to get away from the overwhelming feeling and lean into it.

“Didn’t hear you again,” Kurogane said, and Fai could hear the smug smile in his voice, the asshole.

Fai pushed himself up onto his elbows, trying to give himself some leverage in this situation even though he knew it was futile. He worked against the haze clouding his mind and managed to choke out, “You’re—” he took a shaking, deep breath “—mean.”

“Sorry,” Kurogane said with a chuckle. “Can’t help it.”

Fai thought about scolding Kurogane for a moment, then promptly decided to forgive him instead, because his fingers were still pressing deep inside of Fai in a way that made Fai forget why he would scold Kurogane in the first place. Kurogane continued to stretch Fai, working him open in a way that left Fai feeling pliant, mind foggy and body loose. He wasn’t even sure what noises he was making or what he was saying, but he felt too good to care.

Fai only became aware of himself when Kurogane eventually pulled his fingers out, and Fai whined without meaning to. “Ready?” Kurogane asked behind him, and Fai nodded dumbly.

The sound of the bottle clicking open again sobered Fai up quickly. He felt suddenly hyper-aware of everything going on around him, like the feeling of the sheets under his hands and the way the bed shifted with Kurogane’s movements. It was finally going to happen. Fai’s heart was pounding and his chest felt tight. He swallowed and tried to focus on keeping his body in the relaxed state Kurogane had put it in; he had come so far without anything going wrong, he wasn’t going let it get ruined now.

One of Kurogane’s big hands gripped Fai’s hip, and Fai looked over his shoulder to watch as much as he could. Fai swallowed, felt the tip of Kurogane’s cock against him, and—

“Oh… my god…” Fai gasped, his eyes rolling back and his head falling to the pillow. It felt like his whole body was trembling as Kurogane pushed in, like he could barely breathe, but it was the best way to suffocate he could think of. Kurogane was big, Fai knew, but he had underestimated this. The stretch burned, leaning just on the side of painful, and still Fai found himself craving more, his mouth falling open and his entire soul coming undone with every centimeter Kurogane slowly pushed in.

Kurogane grunted like he was agreeing with Fai. He pushed in, slowly, slowly, until he bottomed out. Fai didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until the hand not gripping his hip slid up his back, over his ribs. Fai took a deep breath and shakily let it out.

“Okay?” Kurogane asked with a gruff voice.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Fai hummed. He felt like he couldn’t speak if he wanted to, so he didn’t bother trying. 

Kurogane spent another moment letting his hand roam over Fai’s body, over his back, his sides, his hips, then slowly began moving. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing Fai to get used to it. Or maybe he was trying to drive Fai insane, Fai couldn’t tell. Each small movement seemed to send a wave through Fai’s body, until he found himself moaning or gasping with each thrust. He could feel all of Kurogane, so deep he felt like he could choke on it, and he wanted even more.

Kurogane’s hand eventually fell over Fai’s shoulder for leverage as he began thrusting deeper and quicker, and Fai let his chest fall to the bed again, his cheek pressed against the pillow. His eyes were half open, allowing him to partly see Kurogane bent over him, head bowed slightly, stray pieces of black hair falling over warm auburn eyes. Fai’s mind was split between focusing on the pleasure of getting fucked and the beauty of the man fucking him. That is until Kurogane thrusted at just the right angle, and Fai’s eyes screwed shut as he choked on a moan.

“Can I grab your hair?” Kurogane asked suddenly, voice tight and rough.

It took Fai a moment to realize what Kurogane had said, but when he did he nodded quickly and hissed, “ _Yes!_ ”

The hand on Fai’s shoulder sank into his hair, large fingers curling to grasp it, and the small gesture changed something in Kurogane immediately. His hand now in Fai’s hair, effectively pinning Fai’s head to the pillow, his thrusts grew quicker, deeper, his voice now coming out in short groans.

So. Kurogane had a thing for Fai’s hair… Fai would have to unpack that and ask Kurogane about it eventually. For now though, Fai wasn’t going to stop Kurogane for anything. It felt so good, Fai never wanted it to end. He was lost, gone completely in the feeling of Kurogane in and around him, holding him down and making Fai feel things he never thought he would.

Fai’s hands scrambled over the sheets, grabbed at the pillow, and he moaned and cursed without even knowing what he was saying. Then, with one perfect thrust, he cried out. He couldn’t tell how loud he had been, not over the blood rushing in his ears and the sounds of Kurogane’s skin slapping against his.

But maybe it was too loud, because Kurogane suddenly stopped.

Fai blinked his eyes open as the hand in his hair disappeared. He was panting as he looked over his shoulder at Kurogane, who was looking down at him with an expression Fai couldn’t decipher.

“Kuro-sama?” Fai’s asked in a wrecked voice.

“Are you okay?” Kurogane asked, panting.

Fai’s confusion left him opening his mouth a couple of times as he grappled with what to say. Finally, he settled on, “W-What?”

“You…” Kurogane’s face was becoming flushed. “You sounded like you were in… pain or… something…”

He clamped his mouth shut as he trailed off, looking sheepish and embarrassed. Fai stared up at him for a long moment in disbelief, and he really didn’t want to embarrass Kurogane even more, but he couldn’t help it when he snorted out a laugh.

“Kuro-pon,” Fai said though his giggles. “I’m making these noises because I like it. So if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like it if you kept fucking me now, or else I’ll have to do it myself.”

Kurogane swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fai affirmed with a smirk. Immediately, Kurogane slowly pulled out of him, the two of them hissing at the feeling and Fai feeling achingly empty. They moved quickly, Fai putting a hand on Kurogane’s shoulder and pushing him down onto the bed so he could straddle his hips.

Kurogane’s hands fell to Fai’s thighs, digging into the flesh there as Fai reached under him to take Kurogane’s cock in his hand and slowly lower himself onto it. As Fai lowered himself again on Kurogane’s dick, he decided that that feeling of Kurogane slowly filling him, stretching him to his limit might be his favorite in the world. And once he was seated fully on Kurogane, he also decided that he would be content to sit on Kurogane’s dick for the rest of his life if he could.

Fai rolled his hips slowly, experimentally, reveling in just feeling Kurogane. He watched Kurogane’s face as he slowly fucked himself and the way Kurogane’s eyes scanned up and down Fai’s body, from his face down to where they were joined, lingering to watch his cock disappear inside of Fai before moving his gaze back up again. His hands squeezed up Fai’s legs, to his hips, his waist, one hand gripping there while the other roamed up to Fai’s chest to tease at his nipples.

Fai lifted himself more, lowered himself slowly and repeated, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling. Even going slowly like this though, he knew he was close to tipping over the edge. Kurogane hands were big and warm where they touched him, and his dick seemed made for Fai, curving just right so every thrust down sent something electric shooting up Fai’s spine and left him gasping and whining for more.

Then Kurogane grabbed Fai’s hips and thrust his hips up as Fai lowered his, and Fai’s head fell back on a long moan. “Oh, yes,” He breathed as Kurogane did it again. “Just like that—yes, yes—right there, Kuro-sama, right there, right—!”

Fai was left wordless as Kurogane heeded his command and continued thrusting up, lifting and lowering Fai with his hands on Fai’s hips, his pace quickening with each broken moan from Fai. Kurogane was groaning, grunting, hissing out curses along with Fai’s name. 

“Mmm… close…” Fai slurred, his mouth hanging open.

Kurogane wrapped a hand around Fai’s dick, keeping up his brutal pace, gave one long stroke, and then Fai was coming across Kurogane’s chest with a cry and tears at the corner of his eyes because Fai had never felt like this. He tightened around Kurogane’s cock in such a way that could feel everything Kurogane was giving to him, Kurogane’s hand on his dick was stroking over the head and through the mess he had made and the sight of his cum across Kurogane’s chest sent aftershocks through him that made him curl in on himself and grab Kurogane’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

Kurogane sat up and let Fai hang on him as he kept fucking up into him. Fai whimpered, oversensitive and overwhelmed. Kurogane slowed down a bit at the sound in his ear, and Fai forced himself to form coherent words.

“K-Keep going,” Fai whispered into Kurogane’s ear, kissing at it. “You can keep going.”

Kurogane nodded and picked up the same pace as before so quickly it made Fai yelp. Fai shut his eyes tightly, arms hung over Kurogane’s shoulders, face hidden in Kurogane’s neck as he was used thoroughly. Kurogane bit and sucked at his shoulder while he fucked him, and Fai felt sure that if Kurogane kept this up he would become hard again.

Shortly after thinking that though, Kurogane’s thrusts got sharper and deeper, his hold on Fai almost felt bruising, and then he was coming inside of Fai with a drawn out moan of Fai’s name. He gave two shallow thrusts as he came before stilling, settling himself inside of Fai as he finished, and Fai whined into Kurogane’s shoulder at the feeling.

They sat like that for a while, gasping in shuddering breaths as they held onto each other. Fai felt dizzy, and not just from how good the sex was but just… the entire experience. He never thought his first time with Kurogane would be so perfect. He worried that something would go wrong, figured that, as first times usually go, it wouldn’t be mindblowing. Maybe this was just a fluke, but Fai already couldn’t wait to see what would happen after they’d spent even more time together and learned each other’s bodies.

Then Kurogane fell back onto the bed, and Fai grunted as he was pulled down with him. Fai whined when he landed on Kurogane’s chest and the mess there.

“Kuro-sama,” Fai said with a pout. “Gross.”

“You’re the one that did it,” Kurogane mumbled, looking like he was going to fall asleep,

Fai folded his hands on top of Kurogane’s sternum and propped his chin there, watching Kurogane. It took a minute or two, but eventually Kurogane blinked his eyes open and looked down at Fai.

“What?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Just enjoying the view,” Fai said, smiling. He moved a hand to poke at Kurogane’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

Kurogane returned the favor by pinching Fai’s cheek lightly. “You’re one to talk.”

“Yeah,” Fai said with a shrug. “I am.”

He smiled cheekily, then slowly began moving to get up. Two strong arms tightened around him though, keeping him there. He looked up at Kurogane with a pout and a raised brow. “Warm,” Was all Kurogane said.

Fai laughed. “Kuro-sama! I need to clean up! This is nasty!” He said as he slapped Kurogane’s arms away and moved to get up. He bit into his lower lip and managed to not make any noise when he slipped off of Kurogane, but he couldn’t help the gulp when he felt a drop of cum trickle down his thigh.

He pressed a kiss to Kurogane’s lips, which Kurogane reciprocated with a deep hum, then moved to slip off the bed. Somehow though, in his typical fashion, he gracelessly managed to get his foot tangled in the rogue sheet, which sent him tumbling to the floor with a thud.

“Fai?!” Kurogane cried, sitting up.

“I’m okay,” Fai called, voice muffled from the way his face was shoved into the floor. Then, remembering that he was naked and still needed to be cleaned up and was lying sprawled open, one foot still tangled in the sheet on the bed, he scrambled to move. The tangled sheet proved to be a formidable adversary, and Kurogane had to help him with a laugh to himself.

“Try not to die while you’re in the bathroom,” Kurogane said as he sat against the headboard. “It’s a mess for me to deal with.”

Fai stuck his tongue out at Kurogane and stalked off to the bathroom. He flipped on the light when the door was shut and turned to look at himself in the mirror and… He looked completely debauched. And he loved it. 

His hair was a mess, his cheeks still flushed red, along with his shoulders and chest. There was a hickey forming on his neck, and little pink marks along his hips and thighs from where Kurogane had grabbed him. Then, between his thighs… Fai swallowed. It was absolutely obscene, and the more he looked at it, the more he felt that tingle in his belly, the more he wanted to go back and have another round so Kurogane could make even more of a mess of him.

Fai shook his head and set about to cleaning himself up. As much as he would love that, Kurogane seemed very tired; he had done most of the work tonight. Fai would have to make it up to him next time. For now, Fai focused on wetting a towel with warm water and cleaning himself as best he could--he was really too lazy to get in the shower.

He wet another towel before returning to Kurogane, who was lying down again but keeping his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. Kurogane looked over at Fai when the bed dipped, and watched quietly as Fai wiped across his chest with the towel.

“That’s nice of you,” Kurogane said quietly as Fai continued to clean him.

“Consider it my thanks,” Fai said. He smiled shyly. “Tonight was… really good.”

Kurogane smiled, that lazy, half-grin that made Fai’s heart flip. “Yeah,” Kurogane agreed. “It was good.”

“We should try it again sometime,” Fai said as he dropped the towel to the floor and curled up at Kurogane’s side.

“Same time tomorrow?” Kurogane asked, arm falling over Fai’s shoulders.

“I’ll see if I have time, I might even be able to pencil you in for an earlier appointment,” Fai said, smiling cheekily.

“Can’t wait,” Kurogane said, before dipping his head so he could kiss Fai again.

Fai hummed when they separated and laid his head on Kurogane’s chest. He shut his eyes, content and warm and feeling like he could stay like this forever. Then his stomach growled.

Kurogane snorted above him.

“What time is it?” Fai asked as he twisted to get a glimpse of his clock. He blinked. “It’s not even 8:00.”

“I guess we did just… get right into this when I got here,” Kurogane said.

“And skipped dinner…” Fai murmured, rubbing his empty stomach.

“Let’s order something,” Kurogane said as he sat up, looking around for his pants and phone.

“You read my mind, Kuro-sama!” Fai said with a happy sigh as he sprawled out on the bed. “But when the delivery man comes, you’re the one putting on pants to get the door.”

“Tch. Deal.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "My fandom mission is to encourage everyone to write Kuro riding that D. I will not rest until ao3 is flooded with Kuro riding that D. Fluorite like a horse. My crops are dying. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's exactly what you think it is.

Kurogane’s entire body shuddered as he sat on Fai’s cock, his ribs expanding with a deep breath that he exhaled once he was fully seated. He groaned, unable to help the noise of pure bliss, and below him, Fai returned the sentiment with a humming moan. Pale hands stroked up Kurogane’s thick, muscular thighs comfortingly and reverently.

“That’s it…” Fai breathed as his deceptively strong hands squeezed Kurogane’s hips, his fingers pressing into the flesh of Kurogane’s ass as those hips rolled slowly. It was Fai’s turn to groan this time, his head falling back onto the pillow and blue eyes gleaming in the darkness as he refused to take his eyes off of the godly man currently riding his dick.

How Fai ever got lucky enough to be in this position, he will never know. 

“Fuck,” Kurogane sighed as he slowly lifted and lowered himself onto Fai. Fai had to bite back a sharp gasp when he felt Kurogane tighten around him while Kurogane gave a trembling moan.

Fai’s slim hands traveled up Kurogane’s hips, to his waist, pale fingertips ghosting over flexing abdominal muscles as Kurogane moved on top of him. “Oh,  _ Kuro-sama,” _ Fai whispered hoarsely as he adored Kurogane’s body with his hands. “You’re beautiful."

“S-Shut up,” Kurogane snapped, though rather halfheartedly.

Fai smiled cattily up at him. “What? Don’t like my compliments?” He asked, though judging by the darkening rosy blush spreading across Kurogane’s cheeks, he knew that wasn’t the case. Wanting to see Kurogane fall apart piece by piece, Fai continued, “You’re  _ perfect, _ Kuro-sama. Perfect body. Perfect man.” His slender fingers slid daintily against the head of Kurogane’s cock and he watched with mesmerized eyes as it twitched under his touch with a whispered swear from Kurogane. “Perfect cock.”

_ “Shit,” _ Kurogane groaned, moving his hips quicker. He leaned back, braced his hands on Fai’s thighs behind him, stretching his godlike body in a way that almost had drool spilling from Fai’s mouth. He rolled his hips again, the new angle pulling a string of swears from swollen lips.

“And all mine,” Fai breathed, one hand wrapped around Kurogane’s cock and the other stroking along Kurogane’s body as if admiring a sacred monument. “Isn’t that right, Kuro-sama?”

He twisted his hand over the head of Kurogane’s dick the way he knew he liked, lifted his slender hips as Kurogane lowered his to push himself even deeper into his heavenly lover. Kurogane choked on a moan and swore again, his hips stuttering for a moment before he pushed himself down even harder.

“Tell me, Kuro-sama,” Fai said, his voice barely above a whisper as he squeezed Kurogane’s hip, slowing his desperate movements. “Don’t be shy.”

“F-Fuck,” Kurogane swore as Fai’s hand stroked down the length of his cock. Stubbornly, though his body was trembling for more, he didn’t give in to Fai’s request.

Until Fai quickly sat up, his quick tongue licking along Kurogane’s neck, his hand between their bodies, squeezing at the base of Kurogane’s cock. “Come on,” He whispered while dragging his teeth along the skin of Kurogane’s throat. “Be a good boy.”

Kurogane groaned and Fai honestly couldn’t tell if it was out of frustration or pleasure, but it didn’t matter since he got what he wanted not a moment later. “Y-yours…” Kurogane said quietly, shuddering under Fai’s touch.

Fai smiled against Kurogane’s skin and bit lightly. “All mine?  _ Only  _ mine?” He slid his hand back up Kurogane’s cock, messy and slick with pre-cum, his other hand scratching down the length of Kurogane’s broad back.

“Fuck,  _ yes!” _ Kurogane responded, his voice tight and desperate. Just what Fai wanted.

“Good doggy,” Fai whispered into his ear before lifting his hips up as far as he could in his position.

Kurogane groaned and began rolling his hips again, his broad arms wrapped around Fai like a shield from the rest of the world. Suddenly, Kurogane pushed Fai back onto the bed, one strong hand braced against Fai’s shoulder so he could ride Fai’s dick as he wanted. Fai kept on hand on Kurogane’s hip to assist, driving his own hips up, his other hand working Kurogane’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Fai repeated like a mantra, his chin tipped up as his head fell back, exposing his long neck. Kurogane’s other hand touched along his slender neck, never squeezing but leaving Fai with the breathless feeling that he always could. That he could do absolutely anything to Fai, and Fai would thank him for it. Fai did his best to keep his eyes open, to watch as Kurogane rode him like it was that or death. “Kuro—ah,  _ fuck!” _

His hand squeezing Kurogane’s hip so hard it would surely leave a bruise, Fai drove his cock as deep inside of Kurogane as he could as he came, his body tight and trembling as he spilled into the man above him. 

Fai panted through parted lips that were soon covered by Kurogane’s, who had stilled above him. “Heh. Looks like I won the bet this time,” Kurogane whispered against Fai’s mouth smugly.

Fai pulled back from Kurogane’s eager lips and smiled up at him. “Proud of yourself?” He asked. With strength that still sometimes surprised Kurogane, Fai pulled out of him and quickly had them flipped on the bed, so Kurogane’s back was pressed into the mattress. “Fine then. You win this time. But that doesn’t mean we’re through yet.”

Any retort dancing on Kurogane’s tongue was quickly reduced to a quivering moan as Fai simultaneously swallowed Kurogane’s cock and pressed three fingers inside of him. His fingers wove into Fai’s messy hair, pulling slightly as Fai curled his fingers and worked noises out of him that Kurogane didn’t even know he could make.

“Ah,” Fai sighed as he lifted his mouth from Kurogane’s cock, kissing along the side of it. He pulled back to get a look at where Kurogane was stretched around his fingers, adding a fourth and reveling in the sight of lube and his own semen leaking out. “I do love seeing you like this, Kuro-sama.”

“Shut the fuck up, you— _ shit,” _ Kurogane’s head fell back against the pillow with a soft  _ thump _ as Fai swallowed him again.

Fai, as if it were a hidden talent, could pull an orgasm out of Kurogane in less than a minute if he really wanted to. He finished his teasing, his fingers pressed deep into Kurogane as his tongue did wicked things to the cock in his mouth, and with a tight tug on Fai’s hair and a curse followed by a long moan of Fai’s name, Kurogane came. Fai swallowed each drop down, gave small kitten licks to Kurogane’s softening cock just to watch the man twitch and squirm beneath him.

Fai finally gave Kurogane a break, slowly pulling his fingers out and giving one final kiss against Kurogane’s hip. He climbed up the length of Kurogane’s body and settled above him. “Kuro-sama?” He asked quietly, stroking his hand along Kurogane’s temple. Kurogane blinked and refocused his gaze onto Fai. Fai smiled down at him. “Feeling okay?”

Kurogane snorted. “Feeling fucking  _ great.” _

Fai laughed quietly and moved to stand from the bed, swatting away eager hands that would rather he stay in bed.  _ “Someone _ has to clean us up,” Fai said as he padded to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, then returned to the room with a warm, damp towel for Kurogane, who was already looking very comfortable with his eyes shut and one hand propped behind his head.

Kurogane opened one eye to peer at Fai as he returned, the cloth sliding over Kurogane’s skin as a quick, makeshift bath that would be good enough until morning. “I won the bet,” He said.

Fai smiled and nodded as he worked on cleaning Kurogane’s body. “Yes, you did. I’ll give you the money tomorrow, just like we said.”

Kurogane regarded Fai silently as the mage worked, staying quiet until the towel was unceremoniously dropped to the floor and Fai settled at Kurogane’s side with a content sigh. “You… didn’t lose on purpose, did you?” Kurogane asked.

“Now, what makes you say that?” Fai asked back.

Because, whether from residual vampire blood, his strong magic, or maybe sheer will power, Fai had unheard of stamina and could almost always outlast Kurogane, which left the ninja feeling a bit doubtful now. Instead of voicing all of that, however, he simply shrugged and said, “Whatever. Nevermind.”

Fai laughed and kissed Kurogane’s cheek. “Just enjoy your victory, Kuro-sama!” He said happily, followed by a quieter and more sinister, “While you can.”

“Hey, what the hell does that mean?” Kurogane asked, tugging on a lock of Fai’s hair.

“Just that we’ll probably still be in this world tomorrow night,” Fai said casually. “Which means we’ll still have this beautiful,  _ private _ hotel room. So…”

“Tch. Fine. You’re on mage, and I’ll win again,” Kurogane said stubbornly.

“Oh, we shall see,” Fai said in a sing-song voice. “But… you may want to get a lot of rest, Kuro-sama.”

Teasing or not, Kurogane knew better than to underestimate the mage and quickly shut his eyes to sleep while Fai laughed quietly at his side.


End file.
